lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoebe
Phoebe Jo Richardson-Kuz (楠木, フェーベ; 6 May 1063 - 3 February 1180) was the Human wife of Kuzon IV and mother of Kuzoh II and Kuzynthia. She was a female RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She was a weird energetic mother who found people's purposes for them. She sometimes fought but only to protect her family (large super powerful warrior men). 'Overview' Phoebe Richardson has a very energetic, get-it-done and friendly personality. She can be very serious and blunt at times as well, but usually for the best. She deeply loves her husband and child as they are her life. She deeply cares for all earthlings and beings of the universe, as shown as she risks her human life several times for them. She equips a specially made scientific battle armor, which protects her from the worst of catastrophes. She is known for her exceptional running and athletic ability. She can jump extremely high (especially in her moon-boots), and run at the speed of light (in her suit). Unlike most spouses of the Kuz Clan, she actually is a fighter and joins in with her mostly male colleagues. 'Appearance' As stated, Phoebe most commonly wears her Super-Suit, or battle armor, which is a teal and black metal suit that is specially made to withstand temperatures up to the core of the sun (10 million degrees) and being struck by large asteroids. It was designed by her father, a scientific genius who passed away when she was young, for her to wear when she gets older (due to him witnessing the world being threatened several times during the Lookout Crew's reign). When she is not sporting her armor, she wears a dark green dress and dark gloves, with long boots. She has spiky red hair that sticks out and she wears a headband that is connected to her suit, and helps with protecting her head from things such as intense heat or attacks. 'Biography' 'Beginnings' P'''hoebe J. Richardson was born the daughter of Dr. Reginald Allen Richardson PhD, and Lynda Lynn Phillips. Her father was a professional doctor and scientist, who was the next generation in a long line of scientists and wealthy entrepreneurs. Her mother worked as a housewife. Phoebe had two older sisters, Katelynn and Rebecca, who were casual teenage girls. Phoebe, being the youngest, followed the aspects of her own creativity, and was very outgoing and energetic, opposed to her introvert other-family. Her 8th great grandfather was '''Sidney E. D. Richardson III, whom was a famous scientist during Goku's time (Dragon Ball GT mainly). Her 15th-great-grandfather was Bernard J. A. Richardson, who was also a famous scientist. She grew up and was formally educated in Supreme City Local Schools. At the age of 7 in 1070, she met her first true love in second grade at lunch. It was the small, rowdy Kuzon IV, known as Kuzey (or by her, Kuzey-kins). Phoebe admired his energeticness and mostly liked him because she thought he was cute. She chased and followed him all the time. She sat with him at lunch and tried to get Kuzey's attention. Kuzey was always open to her, as he sort of liked her too but thought she was creepy. Over time, by 1071, Kuzey grew to like her and they actually developed a relationship (a kiddie one still). She and him dated at school. Kuzey inspired her as he was a martial artist (and his family are ones) and it motivated her to become a better person. 'College, Marriage, & Children' I'n June 1081, Phoebe and Kuzey graduated from High School, both more mature and serious than 10 years earlier. She and him immediately married as they could no longer restrain their love, being married on June 11th, 1081, the day they graduated. Both Kuzey and Phoebe attended Supreme City University of Art from 1081 to 1085. Phoebe pursued a Master's in Science while Kuzey approached a Bachelor's in Art and Science. Kuzey continued his studies, however, beyond the city college. Kuzey learned sword fighting and staff fighting (which he likes doing with his space-warrior cousin Knox) in his spar, after time. In late 1085, due to Nu-Del not doing too much harm to their time together, decided to have a baby, and that baby was born July 26th 1086, by the name 'Kuzoh II. A second child, [[Kuzynthia|'Kuzynthia']], was born on 2 September 1087. In 1095, Guardian Dende noticed Kuzynthia had a power known as Dragon Sage that allowed her to connect with and manipulate Dragon Balls, and Dragons. Kuzey and Pheobe were very interested in this. Revolution - husband's death - later years During the Great Universal Revolution from 1113 to 1125, Phoebe worked as a ship engineer and computer network administrator. In September 1125, during the final battle with Ninthalor, Kuzey committed suicide to kill him and also help bring Kyuseishu back to the universe to prevent Kochaku from ever being a threat again. Phoebe felt a tremendous loss, as if her second half was gone. For weeks she disappeared. She came back very happy, and decided he was 'in a world of rainbows and lolipops and happy'. She stayed around her family a lot in her last years. She died on 3 February 1200 at the age of 136, one of the oldest humans ever. 'Attacks & Techniques' Phoebe harbors a large wide-range of attacks and techniques, forms, that she uses during battles, most of them because of her Super-Suit. Without her Super-Suit, she is much weaker, but she still retains her outstanding running and physical skills, including using weapons and such. ---- *'Moon-Boots' - her moon boots give her the ability to jump to great heights, including, like the name says, the moon. They also give her enhanced running ability, running to speeds up to the speed of light and beyond. *'Energy attacks' - her suit gives her the ability to use and perform energy attacks and waves (at least in high demand). She can without it but they're much weaker. She can make great explosions and release extremely powerful bombs from her suit, but they take energy from both her and the armor. *'Power Gloves' - as stated, they are gloves that give her, well, power. This includes incredible strength. She can punch and use her arm and fist, as they provide a layer of armored protection for her hand. She can turn up the force and power of the mass of her gloves using ekos, with 1 eko equalling 500 pounds. *'Energy Reversal Explosion Wave' - she scans the opponent, and flops his energy, then sucks a lot out of him and surrounds him in explosive ki that then goes off. It works better depending on her energy level. *'Absolute Pain' - after insulting you aggressively and profoundly, Phoebe locks you in a specially-made anti-density suit made from an attack, and then pummels you and beats you mercilessly, followed by more aggressive insults, and kicking you in the face several times. She then strikes you in all vital body points and shuts your physical self down using paralyzation techniques, then sends specially-designed cells into your body to unleash thousands of rampid diseases everywhere, slowly destroying your inner self, causing millions of pain sensors to go off, yet leaving you in inescapable consciousness. You are then sent mentally into a subconscious realm of absolute pain, where each real second is 70 thousand years, and you are harassed and bombarded with flashing epileptic imagery of mutilated corpses and your family, then you feel the definition of meaningless collapse on you harder than ever before, while you struggle in pain and suffering and are beaten to death by muscular demon men with large hammers, while bound in a chain straight jacket, having your mentality insulted subconsciously. During this, she kisses your forehead and uses a super-powered nuke attack to destroy you and everything you lived for. 'Gallery' AdultPhoebe.png| Phoebe.png| Sakura.jpg| Sakura4.jpg| Sakura5.jpg| Sakura6.png| Sakura7.jpg| Sakura8.jpg| Sakura9.jpg| Sakura11.png|Chibi Phoebe in a Bikini Sakura12.png|Chibi Phoebe Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II